


Oishii X'mas gift

by Kikyome



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Diamond - Freeform, M/M, Old Fic, basado en hechos reales, dvd, intercambio de regalos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikyome/pseuds/Kikyome
Summary: Debía ser un simple intercambio de regalos y una noche entre compañeros de banda como de costumbre, al menos esos eran los planes de un agotado Kato Shigeaki hasta que un grito de cierto sujeto le hicieron mucho más que perder el sueño.
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Nishikido Ryo, Masuda Takahisa/Tegoshi Yuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Oishii X'mas gift

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una historia super vieja como podrán notar por la ship

-Yooshh~- El grito de Masu se escuchaba por toda la habitación, había logrado el 1er lugar en el juego de dardos y por tanto podía elegir primero cual regalo quería, llamó su atención un paquete en especial y al abrirlo, eran un par de botas, cortesía de Yamapi.

Habían decidido hacerlo así este año para que fuera justo y además divertido ya que estaban grabando para el DVD, además este tipo de cosas les encantaba a las fans y debían asegurarse de que este DVD vendiera bien, después de todo esperaron un año para sacarlo a la venta.

Así sucesivamente cada uno fue eligiendo el regalo que más le llamaba la atención cosas como la media gigante de navidad rellena de medias cortesía de Masu no pasaron desapercibidas. Finalmente era el turno del osakaman, Ryo eligió una caja más o menos cuadrada con su típica expresión de “no espero realmente nada genial de ninguno de ustedes, pero igual les sigo el juego” comenzó a desenvolverla y en cierto punto sus ojos se agrandaron y su expresión facial era la de alguien que no daba crédito a lo que tenía en frente, era una….era una….

-Sugeeee~- Como niño pequeño recibiendo su primer carro a control remoto, sólo le faltaba saltar por todo el lugar y correr a conectar su nuevo juguete.

-¿quién?- Comenzó a preguntar mientras miraba a los demás miembros del grupo, hasta que sus ojos dieron con la media sonrisa confiada y con cierto aire de superioridad de Shige. -¿Tu?- preguntó algo incrédulo, en realidad no es como si hubiera comprado el regalo pensando en él porque fue mucha casualidad que él hubiese elegido su regalo, en realidad se sentía muy afortunado, ahora podría cocinar todo el arroz que le diera la gana y comerlo cuando le diera la gana, simplemente genial. Le agradeció con un medio abrazo y la noche transcurrió como si nada, pero aquella sonrisa de verdadera emoción y felicidad continuó en la cara de Ryo hasta que la grabación terminó y todos caminaban hacia sus cuartos, KoyaTego venían alegremente cantando algún villancico al que hace rato le habían cambiado la letra y ahora solo hacían rimas tontas que Masuda y Yamapi les aplaudían, mientras que más atrás venía Shige riendo también más que nada para no arruinar el ambiente, estaba un poco distraído, aquella sonrisa boba en la cara del mayor que venía más atrás abrazando su nueva olla arrocera no lo molestaba exactamente pero distraía su atención del ambiente de grupo.

Uno a uno fueron diciendo buenas noches mientras se metían a sus respectivos cuartos, esta vez habían tenido que compartir, Ryo-Tego, Masu-Shige y Koya-Pi, al sorteo como siempre para no herir susceptibilidades. Una vez dentro del cuarto Shige fue derecho a la ducha, estaba agotado y quería dormir lo antes posible y sabía que Masu demoraba una eternidad en el baño, al salir ya con la pijama (un pantalón de algodón blanco una toalla en la cabeza y sin camisa) encontró a Masu ejercitándose para matar el tiempo.

-Libre- Anunció al mayor para que pudiera entrar y así lo hizo.  
-Oyasumi- Le dijo Masuda antes de cerrar la puerta puesto que sabía que probablemente al salir Shige ya estaría bien dormido y no se equivocaba, después de 5 minutos más Shige ya estaba con su iPod conectado y listo para dormir pero justo antes de ponerse los audífonos el sonido de su celular llamó su atención.

~Tu regalo no funciona~  
El mensaje provenía nada más y nada menos que de Ryo Nishikido, ¿A quién se le ocurría ponerse a cocinar arroz a esas horas de la noche y de paso en el cuarto de hotel? Planeaba sencillamente ignorarlo cuando otro mensaje vibró en su mano.

~¡¿Es que no planeas contestarme?! No deberías comprar regalos baratos y de mala calidad para tus compañeros de grupo~ 

Ok, eso era suficiente, se levantó de la cama y gritó algo acerca de “Ponerle la olla de sombrero” o eso fue lo que logró entender Masu desde el baño, pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia.

-¿En verdad crees que venga?- Preguntó el mayor sentado junto al dispositivo de cocción que se negaba a funcionar.  
-Pero por supuesto que sí, Shige no dejaría…- Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase escucharon la puerta, sin duda debía ser él.  
Tegoshi se apresuró a abrir para encontrarse, como esperaba, a un Shige molesto, aunque no estaba seguro de si era por el mensaje o porque aparentemente lo habían interrumpido justo cuando se iba a ir a dormir.

-¡Shige!- saludó Tegoshi con una adorable sonrisa fingiendo inocencia.  
-Permiso- Fue la única respuesta que recibió por parte de Kato mientras este se abría paso dentro del cuarto para encontrarse con el dueño del regalo en cuestión.  
-¡oh Shige!- Saludó Ryo con una expresión de “que milagro tu por aquí”  
-“Shige” nada, a ver ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a la olla?- Se sentó junto a Ryo y buscó dentro de la caja el manual que seguramente el osakaman ni tomó en cuenta.  
-Ah sí, pues verás que con Teshi quisimos probar a ver a quien le salía mejor el arroz, pero nos dimos cuenta de que no funcionaba sin importar lo que aplastáramos- Dijo en tono inocente y casi desinteresado.  
-Hmm- Fue toda la respuesta que recibió por parte del menor quien estaba inmerso en la lectura del manual del mencionado artefacto.

15 minutos más tarde Teshi ya estaba plácidamente dormido en su cama, se había acostado esperando a ver en qué momento Shige perdía la paciencia y comenzaba a exasperarse, lo que él personalmente encontraba de lo más divertido, pero para su mala suerte Shige sólo había continuado leyendo el manual, que dicho de paso era bastante grueso, ¿cuántas hojas se necesitaban para más de cocinar arroz?

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó por 4ta vez el osakaman que también había dejado de pensar que eso podía llegar a ser divertido.  
-…- Shige parecía inmerso en la lectura y sólo fruncía un poco el ceño cada vez que el mayor le dirigía la palabra.  
-¡Ah que aburrimiento! Tengo hambre- Gritó finalmente Ryo poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia la cocina de la habitación despertando de paso a Tegoshi quien casi cae de la cama al escuchar los gritos del mayor.  
-¡Pues ya come algo y déjame seguir leyendo en paz!- Le devolvió el grito Shige, el tampoco se estaba divirtiendo, estaba cansado y hace ya rato debería estar durmiendo pero por culpa del amor indescriptible de Ryo hacia el arroz ahora estaba ahí inmerso en la lectura de un manual, lo cual no lo hacía feliz.  
-Pero es que quiero comer arroz- Refutó el mayor abriendo y cerrando de manera escandalosa las alacenas y gabinetes de la cocina.  
-Pero pide servicio a la habitación- Continuó Shige comenzando a sentir un leve dolor de cabeza.  
-¿Para qué debería pedir servicio a la habitación si tengo una olla arrocera nueva que supuestamente debería servir para cocinar arroz en el momento en que yo quisiera?- El tono de ambas voces seguía en aumento.  
-¡BASTA! Me largo de aquí- tan rápido como las palabras fueron dichas un muy molesto Tegoshi Yuya abandonaba la habitación y se dirigía al cuarto de Shige para adueñarse de su cama y no le importó que al abrir la puerta de par en par, sin tocar, se encontrara un sorprendido Masu que acababa de salir del baño. 

-¿Ves lo que provocas?- Le dijo Ryo viendo el pasillo desde la puerta y cerrándola resignándose a que su Teshi no iba a volver, al menos no esa noche.  
-¿Yo? Pero si fueron tú y tu absurdo amor por el arroz los que me trajeron hasta aquí, yo ya estaba a punto de irme a dormir- Se quejó Kato sacando la cabeza del manual y por fin dirigiéndose a la olla para comenzar a presionar los botones y efectivamente decía “ERROR” en la pantallita, pero no decía cuál era el error.  
-Es que tengo hambre, trabajé mucho el día de hoy ¿sabes?- Se quejó Ryo con actitud superior.  
-Si lo sé, yo estaba ahí y también trabajé mucho- Le recordó Shige mientras trataba de configurar el dichoso aparato.  
-Pero yo tengo hambre y tu no, así que yo debo haber trabajado más que tú- Contestó el mayor apoyándose sobre un mueble para mirar a Shige trabajar.  
-Eso es porque eres un glotón, si tanta hambre tienes porque no comes de una buena vez y me dejas trabajar en paz- Las constantes quejas de Ryo no lo dejaban pensar con claridad y haría lo que fuera por que se callara.  
-¡Pero es que quiero arroz!- Dijo casi sonando infantil y consentido.  
-Come otra cosa mientras arreglo esto y luego podrás comer todo el arroz que quieras- Shige perdía los estribos.  
-No sé que más podría comer- Se volvió a quejar Ryo, Shige casi podía ver el puchero que juraba el mayor tenía dibujado en sus labios, por eso no quería ni voltearse a verlo.  
-No sé, lo primero que veas que puedas llevarte a la boca por ejemplo…- ¡¡Ah demonios!! ¿Por qué no funcionaba el maldito aparato? Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando sintió los brazos del mayor rodearlo y un sugerente mordisqueo en su oreja. -¿Qué haces?- Preguntó bastante aturdido Shige sin poder zafarse de aquel abrazo y mucho menos de aquella boca.  
-Lo que me dijiste, tu eres lo primero que vi y ahora voy a comerte como castigo porque tu regalo me dejó con hambre- Dicho con su tono más seductor mientras con una mano sujetaba el rostro del menor y lo obligaba a voltear para poder besarlo con una pasión desbordante, claro que era un castigo pero también la oportunidad perfecta para obtener aún un mejor "regalo de navidad"

Con una increíble facilidad logró tumbarlo sobre la alfombra del cuarto y aún más increíble era cómo ni siquiera había notado en qué momento se había colocado sobre él y lo tenía sujeto de las muñecas para asegurarse de que su “comida” no se le escapara.

Finalmente el beso terminó y al abrir los ojos Ryo se encontró con un cansado, acalorado, ruborizado, excitado y molesto Shige, que aparentemente no encontraba divertida la situación.  
-¿Ya tuviste suficiente?- Preguntó Shige mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento y evitando el contacto visual con el mayor.  
-Aún tengo hambre~- Dijo serio a pesar de que su voz tenía un dejo algo infantil y engreído.  
-¡Pues ve a comer otra cosa que no sea yo!- Terminó de exasperarse Shige y comenzó a revolverse bajo el cuerpo del mayor.  
-¡Yadda!- Se negó Ryo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ahora que lo tenía así obvio que no lo iba a dejar escapar! –Además es tu culpa que yo esté así, primero tu regalo me inspiró ganas de comer y no funcionó, después por tu culpa Teshi se fue y ahora sólo me quedas tu para saciar mi hambre…Shi-ge-chan~- Le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta mientras acortaba la distancia entre sus rostros y volvía a besar aquellos labios aún enrojecidos encontrándolos aún más deliciosos que segundos atrás, lo sentía mucho más sumiso y hasta ¿ansioso? Liberó lentamente las muñecas del menor acariciando en el trayecto la suave piel de sus antebrazos, el olor que desprendía era fresco y suave, sin esfuerzo continuó besándolo mientras sus manos exploraban el torso desnudo y se encaminaban traviesamente hacia su entrepierna para sentir la leve erección que el menor trataba de ignorar y claramente Ryo no iba a dejar pasar por alto. 

Con total malicia mordió el labio inferior de Shige al mismo tiempo en que masajeaba de forma descarada por sobre la suave tela el miembro semi erecto del menor provocando un gemido bastante escandaloso que trató de cubrir notablemente avergonzado.  
-Ya ves- Continuó dando pequeños besos sobre el rostro y el cuello donde decidió dejar una marca que arrancó más gemidos un poco más disimulados probablemente porque seguía cubriendo su boca. –Eso prueba que tu también tienes hambre de mi- Le dijo con un tono superior que sabía fastidiaba a Shige a más no poder mientras volvía a rozar aquella zona sensible pero ahora estaba deshaciéndose de aquella molesta ropa.  
-Pervertido- Dejo escapar Shige entre gemido y gemido mientras se aferraba inconscientemente de la espalda del mayor mientras este lo levantaba para llevarlo hacia la cama.  
-Si quieres me detengo ahora- Propuso el osakaman bastante serio separándose del cuerpo del menor rozando intencionalmente con su pierna la parte interna del muslo provocando otro gemido delicioso.  
-….- Shige se veía avergonzado pero seguro de que no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.  
-De acuerdo- Ryo no iba a rogar por sexo y mucho menos a Shige aunque fuera el último hombre sexy sobre la faz de la tierra, ni por mucho que él mismo se estuviera muriendo por no dejar escapar semejante oportunidad, así que envolvió las sábanas alrededor de su cintura dispuesto a marcharse de ese lugar cuando sintió el agarre del menor quien lo detuvo colocándose sobre él y mirarlo con todo el valor que pudo juntar.  
-Sólo porque ya es navidad- Susurró Shige antes de acercar sus labios a los de Ryo como si no quisiese realmente hacer contacto con ellos pero viéndose obligado por los brazos del mayor que lo acercaron de forma posesiva sin darle tiempo a recapacitar aquella decisión.

******************************

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó un sorprendido Masu que estaba a la mitad de colocarse la ropa cuando Tegoshi había entrado como huracán sin molestarse en tocar.

-Es que…- No podía completar la frase con la imagen de Masuda en ropa interior recién salido del baño! ¿Es que a caso hacía eso siempre que se quedaba con Shige? ¿Por qué nunca lo había visto así cuando se habían quedado en la misma habitación? La envidia no dudó en invadir su mente al pensar que Masu tenía más confianza con Shige que con él. –Shige está tratando de reparar la olla arrocera que le regaló a Ryo y hacían mucha bulla así que decidí venir para acá- Claro que ahora dormir era por mucho en lo que menos pensaba el pequeño Teshi.

-Ohh… pues con lo obstinado que es Shige probablemente no regrese hoy así que puedes dormir en su cama- Señaló Masuda la cama que daba a la ventana.

-Ah pero….es que a mí no me gusta esa cama- Replicó el menor con un puchero viendo la cama vacía y volteando en seguida a la cama donde Masu ya estaba alistándose para dormir.

-De acuerdo- Con un suspiro el mayor se incorporó decidido a dejarle su cama a Tegoshi cuando sintió a este sentarse junto a él y tomar su mano.

-No me refería a eso Masu ¿no dormirías conmigo esta noche?- Aquella sonrisa dulce y esa mirada traviesa que formaban la combinación entre inocencia y un toque de perversión que tanto gustaba a las fans y no solo a ellas, Tegoshi era como un niño malcriado pero adorable a quien era difícil decirle que no y Masuda no era la excepción.  
Yuya acercó su rostro muy lentamente al del mayor mientras cerraba sus ojos, pero justo antes de que pudiera alcanzar a si quiera rozarlos se escuchó un ¿quejido? del cuarto de alado que era donde Tego había dejado a un Ryo desesperado por comer y a un Shige obsesionado con reparar su regalo.

-jujujuju- Comenzó a reír Masu rompiendo el ambiente romántico ante la incrédula y desconcertada mirada de Tegoshi quien no entendía que pasaba ahí.

-¡Comenzaron a pelear!- Exclamó el menor al comprender, según él, lo que significaba ese quejido y se levantó de inmediato con la clara intención de ir a detenerlos, pero el que fue detenido fue él, Masu lo atrajo de nuevo hacia su lado pero ahora lo sentó no sobre la cama si no sobre su regazo y lo abrazó por la cintura.

–Mejor que no vayas- Le advirtió aún sin poder esconder su sonrisa, él sí había entendido lo que pasaba alado.

-Pero se van a hacer daño y mañana no podrán actuar bien y Yamapi se va a enojar con todos y es noche buena y…- Pronto sus peros se vieron reducidos a nada cuando sintió los suaves labios de Masu apoderarse de su boca, sus fuertes brazos lo aprisionaban apasionadamente contra aquel cuerpo bien formado hasta el punto en que sólo podía corresponderle abiertamente y desear que mañana ni Ryo ni Kato estuvieran demasiado adoloridos como para moverse.

*********************************

Ya había marcado más de 10 veces aquel cuerpo caliente y su boca había jugueteado con sus tetillas hasta saciarse casi por completo de su sabor, en algún punto decidió que Shige era demasiado escandaloso para el gusto de los demás huéspedes del hotel, aunque él podría gustosamente quedarse sordo escuchándolo gemir de ese modo tan sensual, ¿cuándo había dejado pasar por alto lo sexy que era su compañero de grupo? Así que se vio obligado a prender el estéreo, irónicamente en aquella radio pasaban en ese instante su canción “ordinary” y para su sorpresa al tratar de cambiarla fue detenido por Shige quien lo miraba lleno de pasión “Aunque sea solo una canción quiero escucharte decir “aishiteru” para mi” le había susurrado antes de arrebatarle el mando y arrojarlo contra la pared más cercana.

Ahora masturbaba aquel miembro de forma apremiante tratando de olvidar como el suyo le rogaba por adueñarse del chico encima de él, aunque sentía que era demasiado pronto colocó dos de sus dedos frente a la boca de Shige quien los miró sin entender que es lo que quería exactamente.

-Lámelos- Ordenó dejando de acariciarlo para que el otro obedeciera, pero al contrario la expresión de Kato fue de un total “NO”, a lo que el osakaman no tuvo más remedio que “obligarlo” presionando de forma un poco cruel la punta de su miembro y jugueteando con esta hasta que sintió sus dedos rodeados de una cálida humedad, la forma en que los devoraba sólo lograba enloquecerlo y hacerlo perder el control, sin aviso los arrancó de su boca para colocarlos en su entrada logrando un quejido sonoro que tuvo que apagar con un beso, después de varios minutos en aquel estado simplemente tenía que hacerlo suyo, recibió un quejido molesto al retirar sus dedos de aquel lugar, pero ya no podía contenerse más.

-Te quiero ya- Le dijo al oído luego de volver a cambiar posiciones para poder quedar sobre él, su miembro adolorido rozaba con total malicia la entrada más que preparada del menor.

-…Ryo….- Dejó salir su nombre casi como un suspiro mientras se abrazaba más fuerte al fornido y sudoroso cuerpo del osakeño levantando sus caderas para darle espacio de entrar en él ¿en qué momento se había vuelto tan pervertido como el mayor? Ni él lo sabía, pero de seguro había sido su influencia, lo peor no era eso, si no que sin importar cuanto lo odiara y cuanto quisiese negarse no podía, su cuerpo no lo dejaba y sólo obedecía todo lo que le ordenaba, con una sensación de que había estado esperando esto desde hace más tiempo del que él mismo podría imaginarse.

-….Ahhhhh…..- Podía sentirlo dentro de él, era doloroso sí, pero al mismo tiempo aquella sensación desaparecía dejando a su paso un profundo placer con cada envestida que el mayor arremetía contra su cuerpo, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más profundo, con un ritmo seguro y confiado, tal como era el dueño de ese miembro que ahora lo invadía por completo.

-¿Quieres que vaya más rápido?- Preguntó Ryo deteniendo su vaivén a la espera de la respuesta de Kato, le encantaba molestarlo y sabía que era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir de cualquier forma que le estaba gustando, quería terminar de quebrantar sus barreras morales, quería que le dijese algo más sucio o algo más obsceno, cualquier cosa que le demostrara que no sólo se estaba dejando llevar si no que también lo disfrutaba que también lo deseaba, ¡Demonios que le dijese que también lo quería de la forma que él lo había estado queriendo en secreto todo ese tiempo! No quería sentirse mal por estarse aprovechando del menor, Koyama siempre lo cuidaba y sobreprotegía, eran raras las ocasiones en que podía salir con Kato o conversar a solas con él sin que el mayor estuviera de por medio, ya se le había pasado por la mente que tal vez Koyama y él tuvieran algo más que una excelente amistad, pero no creía que Shige fuera capaz de traicionar a alguien, así que debía ser solo su sucia imaginación jugándole bromas crueles.

-…Ryo…maldición no te detengas en un momento así- Escuchó reclamar al menor al mismo tiempo que sus caderas se empujaban contra su cuerpo para restablecer el delicioso movimiento.

-Lo siento…pero quiero escucharte que pidas más, quiero oírte decir mi nombre, quiero estar seguro que me deseas tanto como yo en este momento…Shige yo te…- Antes de que pudiese terminar sintió el espacio alrededor de su miembro estrecharse deliciosamente, Shige había logrado profundizar aún más aquel contacto íntimo y ahora podía sentir sus uñas clavándose de manera sádica en su piel. -…Ryo…..- Gimió Shige casi sin aliento. –más…más rápido…onegai- Sintió cómo respiraba con dificultad y sin más demora se apresuró a continuar aquel torturador movimiento que lo enloquecía, podía sentirlo tan bien y no quería que terminase, pero con cada centímetro que seguía adentrándose en él sentía como Kato no duraría más tiempo y la verdad es que él tampoco.

Con ese último pensamiento y su corazón satisfecho por aquellas palabras, aceleró el ritmo de las envestidas, ambos jadeaban ya sin control hasta el punto en que liberó todo aquel éxtasis en el interior del menor sintiendo la misma humedad sobre su abdomen, cayó pesadamente sobre la cama, sus respiraciones descompasadas y alteradas a más no poder, no podía esconder aquella sonrisa boba que sabía tenía, minutos más tarde salió del cuerpo de Kato y se abrazó a él escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del menor, no quería que terminara como una noche de pasión, pero estaba seguro de que el otro no le correspondería si se lo dijera, así que sólo le quedaba dejarlo ir.

-Si cada vez que recibas un regalo mío que no puedas utilizar vamos a terminar así…- Comenzó Shige con su tono de queja usual y que el otro conocía a la perfección, no quería escuchar lo que vendría, no tenía excusa para dar, ni si quiera había bebido. –Tendré que esmerarme en darte regalos más y más complicados de utilizar- Dijo sin más Shige mientras cerraba los ojos y se acomodaba un poco mejor al cuerpo del osakaman.

-…………………………………- ¿Qué había dicho? Estaba tratando de repasar la frase, pero el resultado siempre era el mismo, no terminaba de creer lo que supuestamente esas palabras debían significar y lo único que se le ocurrió en ese instante fue: -¿Vas a dejar a Koyama por mí?- Preguntó incrédulo incorporándose para ver al otro a la cara.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué tiene que ver Koyama en todo esto?- Preguntó aún más incrédulo que el mayor.

-Es que como siempre andan juntos de arriba para abajo pensé que ustedes….-

Shige no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, era cierto que el KoyaShige era popular pero Ryo debería saber tan bien como el resto de los chicos que eso era sólo cosa de amigos ¿o no?

-En realidad…- Ahora eso era divertido. –Koyama sólo es mi amigo- Dijo notando como de inmediato las facciones del mayor se relajaban. –Con quien tengo sexo desenfrenado es con Yamashita- Dijo haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y capacidad actoral para no sonreír al momento de decirlo y al momento de ver como Ryo se ponía pálido al escuchar esas palabras.

-¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEE!!!!- Gritó sin poder contenerse, eso no era posible, Yamapi era su amigo, además que Yamapi sabía lo que Ryo sentía por Shige, no sabía cómo se había enterado, probablemente una de las tantas noches de fiesta en que terminaban ebrios y diciendo tonterías y hubiera seguido pensando en qué momento fue si no fuera porque vio la sonrisa triunfal en cara de Shige. –En realidad no te acuestas con Yamapi ¿verdad?- Preguntó dándose cuenta de que le habían visto la cara.

-¡Claro que no! ¿A caso crees que me acuesto con el primero que me lo propone?- Argumentó Shige indignado.

-Pues conmigo no te resististe mucho- Acotó el mayor sin querer sonar superior por primera vez en toda la noche.

\- Eso fue porque…porque…- Ahora el que estaba en desventaja era él, ¿Cómo rayos iba a decirle algo como “es que esperaba que hicieras esto desde hace mucho tiempo”? Nunca! Primero muerto, jamás, definitivamente jamás.

-…aishiteru…aishiteru…- Cantado al ritmo de la canción antes de poder robarle un beso al menor.

-Yo………yo también…..te…a……- Una vez más interrumpidos antes de poder continuar la puerta se abrió de par en par dando paso a un acelerado Tegoshi Yuya que ni siquiera se detuvo a verlos y sólo recogió su bolsa y desapareció por donde había venido dejando a ambos chicos perplejos y estallando en risas a los pocos segundos.

-¿Qué es lo que me ibas a decir?- Molestó Ryo a sabiendas de que no había forma humana en que Shige volviera a tratar de repetir lo que iba a decir minutos atrás, pero estaba bien, él lo había entendido y le había quedado claro así que no necesitaba escucharlo, por ahora.

-eh…..nada….nada importante….-Restó importancia el menor, no había poder humano que lo obligara a tratar de decir aquellas palabras de nuevo y para zafarse de aquella mirada seductora que le dedicaba Ryo decidió volver a la maldita olla arrocera que era la culpable de todo lo que había pasado, al intentar cogerla sin salirse de la cama aplastó sin querer el botón de “abrir” encontrándose con un vacio en su interior, no había arroz en la olla ESE era el error y era por ESO que no funcionaba la bendita olla, bastante molesto se volvió a ver a Ryo enarcando una ceja y mostrándole la olla vacía. -¿Cómo pensabas hacer funcionar una olla arrocera SIN arroz?- Le preguntó haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no golpear al sensual hombre con el que compartía la cama.

-¿ehhh? ¿Tenía que ponerle primero el arroz?- Preguntó de lo más asombrado al entender por qué no funcionaba y recibiendo una mala mirada por parte del menor –Pues me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio…ahora deseo no haberle regalado todo ese arroz a Yamapi- Hizo un puchero mientras se decidía en si irle o no a pedir de vuelta el regalo a su amigo.

-¡Omaee!- Se exasperó mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza por lo que recibió a cambio un beso bastante apasionado.

-Aún nos queda mucho por celebrar esta navidad…le dijo sensualmente mientras trataba de colocarse sobre él y clavaba su mejor mirada en el menor. –Que te parece si….-  
-Si…???- No pudo evitar sentir curiosidad.  
-¡Si me preparas algo de arroz ahora que sabemos cuál era el problema!- Dijo Ryo con una sonrisa estilo kanjani!! XD  
-¡¡¡Imbécil!!!- Tras un par de golpes estaba vestido y listo para salir de ahí cuando sintió los brazos de Ryo rodearlo por detrás.

-Yo de ti no me iba- Le advirtió el mayor acomodando su barbilla en el hombro de Shige.  
-¿Por qué no?- Se rehusaba a seguir en esa habitación.  
-Pues porque me parece que en el cuarto de alado también están ocupados y no creo que puedas dormir tranquilo en tu cama si vas ahora- Dijo sin más Ryo mientras deslizaba sus dedos por los filos del pantalón de Shige sintiendo como de inmediato el cuerpo del menor se tensaba.  
-¿Y tú como sabes eso?- Volvió a preguntar Shige viendo con total claridad las segundas intenciones de Ryo en que él no se fuera.  
-Pues…….- Dejó la frase en el aire mientras mordisqueaba la oreja de Kato sintiendo como este se apegaba más a él. –Te lo digo si te quedas- Le propuso sabiendo lo  
curioso que era Shige y recibiendo de inmediato un beso como respuesta.

-Ahora dime- Volvió a pedir pero esta vez en tono más suave, puesto que ya habían llegado (de nuevo) a la cama y ahora Ryo lo acariciaba dulcemente mientras lo besaba de manera sutil.  
-¿Viste que Teshi cogió una bolsa y salió corriendo?- Preguntó mientras mordía una de las tetillas.  
-Ahh sii…lo vi….- Por qué tenían que conversar y hacer eso al mismo tiempo….no era divertido, al menos no para él.  
-Bueno, ese era el disfraz de “señorita navidad” que utilizó en el concierto y si conozco a mi Teshi como lo conozco sólo hay una razón por la que entraría corriendo así y ni si quiera se fijara en nosotros…él también está pasando una feliz navidad- rió un poco antes de terminar de desnudar (de nuevo) aquel cuerpo que lo enloquecía.  
-Aishiteru Shige-chan- Susurró sobre los labios del menor mientras resbalaba una de sus manos por la pierna de este y la levantaba hasta colocarla alrededor de su cadera.  
-…yo……yo también…..- Había tenido que enterrar su rostro en el cuello de Ryo para poder decirlo, no quería que lo viese así de indefenso!!  
-Lo sé!- Se burló el mayor recibiendo una mirada molesta de Shige que rápidamente logró cambiar por una intensa y cargada de deseo.

De ahora en adelante no sólo no faltaría arroz en su menú diario, se aseguraría de comer todo el “Shige” que pudiera y que su nuevo amante le dejara, definitivamente era un delicioso regalo de navidad! ^_^

********************************

-….ahhh Masuuu….Masuuu….- Los jadeos de Tego se apoderaban de toda la habitación, el disfraz no había durado mucho tiempo sobre su cuerpo y ahora estaba desparramado en el piso, definitivamente no se esperaba que Masu le pidiera aquello y mucho menos que ahora estuviera sobre él poseyéndolo de esa forma tan salvaje, era oficial, debía disfrazarse de mujer más seguido.

-Ah Tegoshiii~- Sin poder contenerse se adentró una última vez en aquella deliciosa estrechez para dejar salir de golpe toda aquella adrenalina cumulada sintiendo como segundos después Tego lo acompañaba para quedar ambos jadeantes y exhaustos cayendo uno sobre el otro.

-Feliz navidad Masu- Se acercó para robarle un pequeño beso al mayor mientras se acurrucaba en aquel acelerado y bien formado pecho.  
-Feliz Navidad Teshi- Le devolvió el beso y lo juntó aún más queriendo trasmitirle como nunca que no quería dejarlo ir y que ojalá pudieran seguir así para siempre.

*****************************************

-¿Y ahora yo que hago con todo este arroz?- Se preguntaba Yamapi sin poder quitarle la vista al enorme saco de arroz que desentonaba con la elegante decoración del cuarto de hotel.  
-¡Quieres dejarlo de una vez y terminar con lo que estás haciendo! ¿Qué a caso no me consideras ni un poquito? Dejarme así en medio del clímax por el bendito saco de arroz- Se quejó un molesto Koyama.  
-Ah lo siento! Pero es que en verdad no entiendo como alguien puede regalar arroz en navidad y justo ahora que Shige le regala una olla arrocera capaz que me lo pide de vuelta- Continuaba quejándose Pi.  
-Suficiente Yamapi si no me vas a prestar atención y terminar con lo que TU mismo comenzaste me voy a buscar a Shige, él nunca me deja a la mitad…- Dispuesto a levantarse de la cama fue detenido por la mano de Pi que lo miraba arrepentido con esa expresión de niño malo que no quería romper el tarro de galletas. –uff…- Se resignó y volvió a colocarse en su lugar. –Pero más vale que sea rápido-  
-Ah!!! Pero si lo hago rápido no será divertido!!- Se rehusó adorablemente Pi.  
-¿A caso crees que voy a estar en esta posición para siempre? Ya muévete y has lo tuyo de una buena vez- Apresuró un impaciente Koyama!  
-Ya está bien está bien…-Estiró su mano y tomó firmemente la pieza de Koyama.

–Jaque mate- Declaró para alivio del otro, llevaban media hora sin que Pi se decidiera a declarar el jaque sólo porque no quería dejar de jugar hasta el punto en que sólo le quedaba ese movimiento.  
-Por fin! Ahora si a dormir- Saltó de inmediato a su cama ignorando el puchero de su líder y al bendito saco de arroz, se arropó y apagó las luces.  
-Yo no creo que los demás estén durmiendo Koyama que aburrido- No le quedaba más opción que dormir.

-De seguro no, pero tampoco han de estar discutiendo sobre el arroz eso te lo aseguro….oyasumi- Finalizó la conversación y cerró los ojos, sin querer recordar cómo mientras Pi estaba en el baño evadiendo el hecho de que había vuelto a ganar, había escuchado aquel “quejido” venir del cuarto de Ryo y sin embargo recordaba haber visto a Tegoshi salir casi corriendo de ahí cuando ambos se pararon a ver de donde provenían los gritos, ellos definitivamente no discutían por el arroz pensó antes de quedar profundamente dormido.

**Author's Note:**

> Recuerdo que esta fue una de las primeras historias que escribí de ellos mis comentarios en ese tiempo fueron: 
> 
> "Me ha costado la vida (les aseguro que cada 5 palabras me tiraba para atrás gritando "noooo no puedo") y tampoco me ha quedado tan wuaauu pero algo es algo!!! XD" 
> 
> Y pues ya luego no pude detenerme jajaja gracias si han llegado hasta aquí y si les gustó aunque sea un poquito.


End file.
